shopkins_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Pupkin Cake
Pupkin Cake is a puppy Shoppet who was released in January 2018 as a part of the first wave of Shoppets. She matches the Shoppie, Jessicake, and the Color Change Cuties Tribe. Bio Meet Pupkin Cake Pupkin Cake is a pup with a plan. She always takes the lead! Clever and cute her ideas are never half-baked. You can always rely on her to get you out of some tight spots! With her Shopkin Bonetta Cupcake, they are ready to cook up some wild adventures! History Super Jessicake World Super Jessicake World marks many changes to Pupkin Cakes. It marks the first time Pupkin Cakes are seen walking on two legs in-game and wearing shoes (which later became the standard look for them). In this game, when a Pupkin Cake is jumped on, it is actually knocked out of its head, becoming a Shoppet without a Head. Shortly after getting knocked out, it will become stunned and vulnerable for a short period of time. To reclaim its head, a Pupkin Cake has to walk back to it before Jessicake grabs it. In this game, Pupkin Cakes traveled with Scarletta Gateau to Dinosaur Land in an attempt to take it over, though this plan is thwarted by the Shoppie sisters. This is the first game to introduce Pupkin Cakes wearing Yellow Heads and Blue Heads. Also, if Yoshi eats certain color heads, then he will gain abilities: Green Heads do nothing, Red Heads allow Yoshi to spit fire, Yellow Heads allow Yoshi to cause a small earthquake every time the player lands after a jump, which defeats any enemies who are on the ground nearby, and Blue Heads allow Yoshi to fly for a short period of time. The different color heads also point to the behavior of the Pupkin Cakes. Blue-headed Pupkin Cakes act like red-headed Pupkin Cakes, but move faster. Additionally, when a blue-headed Pupkin Cake loses its head, instead of jumping into a new one, it'll kick any head in its path. It also doesn't get stunned when it loses its head, as it slides out on its feet as opposed to its belly like other Pupkin Cakes. Yellow-headed Pupkin Cakes are unique and tend to chase after Jessicake, but act like faster green-headed Pupkin Cakes in movement. When yellow-headed Pupkin Cakes lose their head, a coin pops out. Also, when a head-less yellow-headed Pupkin Cake finds a new head, it will turn into a flashing Head and chase Jessicake. It will be invincible to most of Jessicake's moves, however, Yoshi can eat this head and gain all three head abilities for a limited time, and a spin jump will also destroy this head. Magishoppets can create yellow-headed Pupkin Cakes out of Rotating Blocks. After the player completes the Special Zone, or find all exits in Super Jessicake World: Shopkins Advance 2, all Pupkin Cakes (except climbers) become Mask Shoppets, with their respective heads becoming round masks that vaguely resemble Jessicake. Appearance Pupkin Cake is a pale blue puppy with light blue right ear and speckles on her left, matching her eyes. Her nose is light pink. On her head she wears a white bow covered in dark blue and blue speckles to match her dress, adorned by a white and dark apricot cupcake that has a paw on it. At her neck is a peach bow with a paw at the middle, and her dress is trim with two ruffles of dark apricot and pale cream. Appearances Shopkins *'Season 2' - Keep in Touch and A Shoppet Out of Pawville *'Season 4' - A Present for Pupkin Cake, Babysitting The Twins (mentioned), Changing The Game, Crazy Day and Fireworks in the Sky (cameo) *'Series 6' - Tiki Beach Arrival Dreams and Really Real Littles Specials *'2018' - Shopkins: Wild *'2019' - Shopkins: Big World! Big Adventures! Games *'2020' - Super Jessicake World Voice Actors *Ryan Bartley (UK/US) *Priscila Ferreira (Brazilian Portuguese dub) *Ning Jing (Chinese dub) *Jitka Moučková (Czech dub) *Sofie Topp-Duus (Danish dub) *Kristiina Brask (Finnish dub) *Chloé Hollings (French dub) *Uta Dänekamp (German dub) *Vicky Kaya (Greek dub) *Marta Dobecka (Polish dub) Gallery C021DADC-BA23-4233-BA9C-362F24BC3932.jpeg|Pupkin Cake toy In Other Languages Category:Shopkins Cartoon Characters Category:Enemies